Narcotics for the Lost
''Narcotics for the Lost ''is a compilation album by American metal act Triple Seven. Physically it contains two discs: Disc #1 is reserved for the 2008 EP The Painkiller That Committed Suicide ''and 2009 debut studio album ''A Prayer for the Damned; whereas #2 is a grab bag of newly recorded, remixed, and remastered versions of songs from both. The collection is the band's very first release to be available through Scornful VII, Inc., an imprint label founded by lead guitarist Ray Drieberg. It won't be issued under Relapse Records, though that doesn't mean the same will hold true for future recordings (e.g. studio efforts, EPs). The comp came out November 22, 2019 -- just in time for the 10th anniversary of Triple Seven's full-length debut, chiefly the reason why this exists. Composition Prior to their sophomore LP, the group's sound was more in the vein of the deathcore subgenre. At the time, they often performed within the confines of the style, but both pre-''Ghost Romance'' affairs do differentiate from one another by other means. For instance, although The Painkiller That Committed Suicide ''had no sense of melodicism and was very breakdown-heavy to the point where it was perceived as obnoxious, ''A Prayer for the Damned ''had more technical songwriting chops to it while greatly reducing the reliance on breakdowns and guitar chugs. The latter paved the way for then-greenhorn vocalist Ash Erickson to incorporate singing into the mix, even if her cleans were on the scarce side. For the second disc, Triple Seven's current lineup went the extra mile to re-record what they considered the best and/or most popular pieces off those two offerings. It also consists of interludes and a cover of an In Flames tune, for they have been one of the Sandusky-based troupe's biggest inspirations. The recent forms of the older material feature some divergent elements arrangement-wise (counting altered lyrics), but the band still wanted to stick as close to the original blueprints as humanly possible on the whole. Track listing ;''The Painkiller That Committed Suicide EP #Bringing Albert's Knife to Nathan's Gunfight" – 3:48 #"...Swear to Drunk I'm Not God" – 5:01 #"I'll Scan 'Er Darkly" – 2:51 #"This Is the Hammer That Flattened the Mitten" – 3:56 #"The Only Fever Is More Prescription (Pills)" – 4:23 ;A Prayer for the Damned #"Hatchets Were Made to Be Dug Up" – 3:36 #"Your Head Is the Only One That Works" – 3:22 #"Pretender from Another Molester" – 3:27 #"Octogun" – 2:56 #"I've Fallen on Bleeding Ears" – 3:41 #"Urine Tastes Like Champagne" – 2:28 #"Whattie Whattun and His Impeccable Dart" – 3:14 #"Roy's Our Boy! Roy's Our Boy!" – 3:32 #"S.G.N.I.T.A.R.K.C.U.F." – 2:46 #"Kanenite" – 3:09 ;Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings #"Winners Don't Use Drugs" – 1:19 #"I've Fallen on Bleeding Ears" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 4:11 #"Your Head Is the Only One That Works" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 3:31 #"Bringing Albert's Knife to Nathan's Gunfight" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 3:39 #"Whattie Whattun and His Impeccable Bullet" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 3:17 #"...Swear to Drunk I'm (Not) God" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 5:14 #"Ultimate Opiate Enterprise" – 0:51 #"Release the Octogun!" – 2:54 #"Hatchets Were Made to Be Dug Up" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 4:01 #"Urine Tastes Like Champagne" (Celebratory ver. '19) – 2:37 #"Jotun" (In Flames cover) – 4:14 #"The Nose Knows" – 1:30 Personnel ;Triple Seven were & are... *Brendon Porkart – vocals (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide) *Ray Drieberg – lead guitar (both discs); additional production (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Nick Manis – bass (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide and A Prayer for the Damned) *T.J. Orr – rhythm guitar (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide and A Prayer for the Damned) *Derrick Halsey – drums (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide and A Prayer for the Damned) *Ash Erickson – vocals (A Prayer for the Damned); lead vocals, spoken word (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Skylar Vega – bass, keyboards, programming, samples (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Chance Bottings – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Micah Trevant – drums, percussion (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) ;Studio credits *Mike Schleibaum – production, engineering, mixing (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide) *Steve Evetts – production, engineering, mixing (A Prayer for the Damned) *Joey Sturgis – additional mixing (A Prayer for the Damned) *Alan Douches – mastering (A Prayer for the Damned) *Noah Buchanan – recording, engineering (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Tue Madsen – mixing (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Brad Boatright – mastering (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Stephen Kasner – illustrations (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) Details *Released: November 22, 2019 *Genre: Deathcore *Length: 19:59 (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide); 32:11 (A Prayer for the Damned); 37:18 (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) *Label: Scornful VII *Producer: Mike Schleibaum (The Painkiller That Committed Suicide); Steve Evetts (A Prayer for the Damned); Noah Buchanan (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings); Ray Drieberg (Narcotics for the Lost: Reimaginings) Category:Triple Seven Category:Compilation releases Category:Scornful VII, Inc.